A towel product has been widely used nowadays. A terry cloth (towel cloth) is employed, for example, in such a wide-range field of a towel, a bath towel, a gown such as a towel-made robe, and in addition hereto, a sheet.
Properties (performances) required for a towel include water absorbency property, drying property, lightness property, and touch feeling, and the like
For example, a towel is frequently used to wipe a wet body after bathing. So water absorbency property is essential. Water absorbency property means that moisture that adhered to the wet body can be efficiently wiped off.
For example, in the case of drying it indoor after washing, long dry time makes bacteria propagate. It causes the occurrence of uncomfortable odor. In the case of drying it by using a drying machine, long dry time causes waste of energy.
A towel is used everyday and by anyone from children to aged persons. Heavy towel imposes burdens for children and aged persons. Thus, it is preferable to improve lightness property.
A towel is adhered directly to human skin. Touch feeling affects use feeling. Rough and hard touch feeling makes use feeling bad. Particularly soft touch feeling is preferable for persons having the sensitive skin.
Conventionally, it had been difficult to implement the towel which satisfies with above performances in proper balance. Therefore, the applicant of the present application has proposed a new towel product that is excellent in various performances such as water absorbency property, drying property, lightness property, touch feeling, and the like. (See patent document 1).
Conventional and general product (towel) has 3 picks structure (Described later). In contrast, the towel in patent document 1 has 5 to 7 picks structure. This enables drying property and lightness property. The pile of towel in patent document 1 is longer than the pile of conventional and general towel. This enables water absorbency property and good touch feeling. In other words, the towel in patent document 1 features a balanced configuration that the longer pile compensates a loss of pile density of 5 to 7 picks structure. Further, the towel in patent document 1 maintains the same bulkiness (volume feeling) as conventional and general product.